Celestia Traydor
Summary An OC based on Original Story, Mortalis Et Bestia. Background Celestia Traydor is Princess on a mission; To journey across the many lands of her home planet Secterra, receive the blessings of the elemental Entities at their respective temples, and ultimately claim her throne as the next heir within the Kingdom of Tethe and its capital Evelake. At her side is the Entity of Light Aska, trapped within the Beast's body as a result of ancient wars pre-dating twenty centuries ago, and branding Celestia with a tattoo on her shoulder. Their spiritual bond creates feelings of responsibility and kindness that is both boon and curse, yet causing her to grow as a person throughout the journeys ahead. Personality Celestia is as gentle and kind as far as royal princesses go in fiction, with a motherly touch that is frequently brought up by her friends. But she is a people pleaser, and will easily become upset with herself if she can't meet the expectations of others. Therefore her passion lies with being diplomatic and serving as the voice of reason, even in times of great stress and turmoil. And although she began with timid approaches to both people and politics, Celestia eventually warmed up into a upstanding individual who exercises responsibility and patience. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 4-B, likely much higher | High 3-A Name: Celestia Traydor, Celes Origin: Mortalis Et Bestia Gender: Female''' Age: 19 Classification: Beast, Princess Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance. Master Swordsmanship. Elemental Manipulation (Light , Fire , Water , Earth , Wind ). Can resist, absorb and nullify those same elements depending on equipment. Healing . Regeneration (Mid-Low). Barrier creation. Able to break out of time stop. Some resistance to Mind Manipulation such as illusions, mind control, and memory alteration. (With Aska's help: Unlimited control of Light. Flight. Nigh-Omniscience. Full resistance to Mind Manipulation and Time Stop.) Attack Potency: City Level | At Least Solar System Level (Was able to hold her own against a serious Axel Blackhelm who can replicate forces as strong as a supernova. This was also Mid-Story). Likely much higher by End-Story. | High-Universal via access to Aska (Entities are beings that easily shaped the universe, and continuously emit unlimited amounts of energy). Speed: Hypersonic movement speed, as she caught up to a train going Mach 5.6. FTL+ Combat and Reaction Speed, as she can casually dodge light based attacks from several directions | FTL+ | Infinite Lifting Strength: Class G (10^9 - 10^12 kg). She blocked a punch from an Earth Titan that stood six kilometers tall, then proceeded to push back. | Unknown with Aska Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ (Tenaterajoule), physically wounded Axel Blackhelm. Likely Much Higher. | High-Universal with Aska Durability: Country Level, withstood atacks from her father who split two giant land masses apart with a single axe swing | At least Solar System Level, by withstanding Axel Blackhelm's Dark Nova, which held the force of a Supernova. Likely Much Higher by End-Story. | High-Universal with Aska Stamina: Very high, able to fight for extended periods of time. | Large, has fought and survived against Axel. | Being the host of an Entity may give her limitless energy. Range: Average melee range. Several meters with magic. Several light years with Aska's Madrigal. Universal with Aska, as the Entity's influence spans across. Standard Equipment: Her sword Ragnarok. Zelsius armor comprises of highly durable material. Intelligence: Mastery of Sword fighting styles, with over a decade of training and experience against many enemy types. An excellent battle tactician and strategically capable as a general. Is familiar with various types of advanced technology including but not limited to Secterran tech. Aska, like other Entities, is almost knowledgeable of the entire universe since its conception, most specifically past events - And those shared with Celestia's ancestors predating 2000 years prior. Weaknesses: Angelic personality to a fault. She will not kill another person, even when given an ultimatum. Her proficiency with Water, Wind, Earth and Fire, will never be as good as her natural born affinity to Light. With Darkness being the opposing element to Light, she is naturaly weak against it. Her fear of people's expectations of her can hold her back. Her body cannot be able to handle Aska's full potential, as it will kill her if released. She will also lose her connection to Aska after conceiving a child. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Beginning of Story | Mid-Story to End-Story | With Aska's Full Potential Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: